


Winter winds

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, romance de cage d'escalier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Winter winds

**Titre de série**  : Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitre** : Winter winds  
 **Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating** : PG13/R  
 **Genre**  : cage d'escalier

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**7\. Winter winds**

Kurt fait la connaissance de son nouveau voisin un 1er janvier à 5h du matin. Dans la cage de l'escalier de secours.

Il fait -10 et il a oublié ses gants dans sa chambre, mais il préfère encore risquer des engelures que de rentrer à l'intérieur pour aller les chercher. Même d'ici, il peut encore les entendre.

Parce que tout le problème est bien là malheureusement. Le bruit. Ou plutôt les gémissements. Et le lit qui tape contre la cloison trop fine. Encore. Et encore.

Kurt aime la voix de Rachel, mais certainement pas dans ces conditions.

S'il avait su, il aurait très certainement reconsidéré sa décision de partager un appartement avec elle à New York. Cela dit, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire qu'une colocataire un peu… vocale lors de ses ébats. Tout de même, elle aurait pu s'abstenir un premier janvier. Les premiers janvier sont faits pour rester en pyjama toute la journée et regarder une rediffusion de  _Princess Bride_  à la télé en mangeant les restes du cheesecake de la veille. Mais non. Apparemment Rachel et Brody ont décrété que rien ne commençait mieux la nouvelle année qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air une fois tous leurs invités mis dans des taxis. A croire que non seulement ils cherchent à l'empêcher de dormir de façon régulière mais qu'en plus ils se moquent de son perpétuel célibat. Rachel a bien essayé d'accrocher du gui un peu partout dans l'appartement, mais elle n'est pas spécialement discrète et Kurt n'a même pas eu à trop réfléchir pour les éviter. De toute façon, les trois quarts de leurs invités ont mobilisé gaiement tous les encadrements de porte pour se donner une excuse et échanger trois kilotonnes de salive. Ew. Kurt se demande parfois combien de bébés sont conçus lors du nouvel an. Bref. Toujours est- il qu'il est 5h du matin, que Kurt a froid et qu'il commence à être sérieusement fatigué et… Rachel et Brody y sont encore comme si c'était la fin du monde et qu'il ne leur restait plus que ça à faire. Urgh.

Kurt soupire et renfonce encore un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches pour tenter de les réchauffer. Il est sur le point de tenter une percée vers l'intérieur pour aller prendre ses gants, un bonnet et peut-être un livre, lorsqu'un grincement métallique sur le côté et une odeur de café le font sursauter.

_Oh non. Maintenant je vais me faire assassiner sur mon escalier par un dealer, un premier janvier, pendant que Rachel et Brody sont trop occupés pour m'entendre crier et…_

Une odeur de café ? Ca ne fait pas trop tueur en série, une odeur de café.

Kurt se retourne précautionneusement et se retrouve nez à nez avec un jeune homme qu'il n'a jamais vu. Il est certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, parce que si c'était le cas, il s'en souviendrait. Il doit avoir à peu près son âge et porte une grosse parka et des moon boots au dessus de ce qui doit être son pyjama. Quelques boucles brunes s'échappent de son bonnet pour tomber sur de grands yeux expressifs et honnêtement, il devrait avoir l'air complètement ridicule dans son attirail avec son nez rouge vif, mais Kurt est trop surpris pour se montrer critique.

« Hey, salue l'inconnu habillé comme un eskimo.

\- Heu. Hey. »

Tout cela est un peu surréaliste et Kurt ne sait pas trop comment se comporter. Quelle est l'étiquette à aborder lorsqu'un jeune homme en parka et pyjama vous aborde dans une cage d'escalier un premier janvier ? Kurt doute qu'il en existe une.

« Bonne année !, reprend l'inconnu avec un sourire en lui tendant sa main libre (l'autre tient une tasse de café fumant dont Kurt est immédiatement extrêmement jaloux). Je suis Blaine, je viens juste d'emménager. »

Il fait un petit signe vers l'appartement situé juste à côté de celui de Kurt et Rachel.

« Oh. Bonne année et heu… bienvenue ? »

Blaine sourit à nouveau et s'assoit à côté de lui après avoir relâché sa main (sa poigné de main est ferme et ses doigts chauds).

« Je peux m'asseoir ? demande-t-il

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Kurt se pousse légèrement et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Après tout, l'escalier de secours n'est pas sa propriété personnelle.

Ils restent silencieux quelques secondes, Blaine le nez dans son café et Kurt tentant de ne pas geler sur place tout en se persuadant du réel de la situation quand tout à coup un gémissement particulièrement aigu les fait sursauter tous les deux.

Kurt cache immédiatement sa tête dans ses genoux et grogne douloureusement.

« Oh Seigneur… »

Un temps s'écoule et soudain Kurt peut entendre Blaine glousser à côté de lui avant que cela ne se transforme en véritable éclat de rire auquel il finit par se joindre, parce que wow, mais Blaine a un rire communicatif.

« Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es dehors toi aussi. », finit-il par dire, une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale.

Blaine acquiesce.

« Ton amie a… une voix surprenante.

\- Je sais. Rachel est dotée d'une puissance vocale effectivement… surprenante. Surtout au vu de son petit gabarit.

\- Hey, les petits gabarits sont pleins de ressources. »

Kurt remarque alors que Blaine n'est lui-même pas très grand, mais qu'il ne semble absolument pas vexé.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

\- Je dois cependant avouer que je préfère vous entendre chanter.

\- Oh. »

Kurt se sent rougir.

« Tu nous entends à travers la cloison ? »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Les murs sont particulièrement fins. »

Kurt repense alors à sa dernière soirée en solitaire ou… Bref. Si les murs sont aussi fins qu'il le dit, Blaine a  _certainement_  entendu ça aussi. Oh Seigneur… Il a maintenant les joues littéralement en feu.

« Et hum… comment cela se fait-il alors que nous ne t'ayons pas entendu ? »

Blaine se rapproche un peu pour mieux l'entendre.

« Je ne suis véritablement là que depuis deux jours et j'ai fait beaucoup d'aller-retour. »

Ouf. Donc Blaine n'a pas pu entendre… ça.

« Je vivais sur le campus de NYU avant et je viens à peine de finir d'emménager. L'appartement est d'ailleurs très vide pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires et je dors sur un matelas gonflable. Enfin… »

Il fait un petit geste de la tête vers la fenêtre.

« … j'essaye de dormir du moins. »

Kurt est maintenant littéralement mortifié.

« Je suis affreusement désolé. »

Blaine lui sourit et pose une seconde la main sur son bras dans un geste qui se veut sûrement réconfortant.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, ça m'a donné une excuse pour rencontrer un de mes nouveaux voisins. »

Kurt se sent sourire.

« C'est vrai. »

Blaine semble alors remarquer ses mains glissées sous ses cuisses dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer.

« Oh, heu, est-ce que entre nouveaux voisins je peux me permettre de t'offrir une tasse de café pour te réchauffer ? »

Kurt hoche immédiatement la tête avec gratitude. Il n'est pas du genre à accepter une boisson de la part d'un inconnu, mais il est trop frigorifié pour penser rationnellement.

« Avec plaisir, merci. Je ne dormirai plus maintenant de toute façon.

\- Okay ! Je vais te chercher un mug. Il me reste une demi-cafetière. »

Blaine se lève souplement et Kurt regrette immédiatement sa chaleur corporelle. Un nouveau gémissement perce alors le silence et, vraiment, il va falloir qu'il ait une discussion avec Rachel parce que ce n'est plus possible. Une heure qu'ils y sont, une heure !

Blaine ne met pas longtemps à revenir deux tasses à la main. Kurt en prend une avec reconnaissance et soupire de plaisir lorsque ses mains glacées entrent en contact avec la surface brûlante de la tasse. Du coin de l'œil il voit Blaine rougir violement et détourner immédiatement le regard.

Uh. Il n'a pas cette réaction face aux prouesses vocales de Rachel. Etrange. Et intéressant.

« Hum, tu as emménagé seul, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Ou ton ou ta colocataire arrive à dormir malgré la performance de cantatrice ? », demande Kurt entre deux gorgées. »

Le café est bon, dosé juste comme il faut. Leurs futures relations de voisinage s'annoncent sous les meilleurs auspices.

« Je vis seul. Mauvaise rupture.

\- Oh, je suis désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Il me trompait depuis des mois. »

Ah. _Il_. Voilà qui confirme sa suspicion.

« Effectivement, il ne vaut pas la peine d'être désolé alors.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et puis, je ne regrette pas d'avoir déménagé. Le voisinage est de qualité. »

Ils échangent un sourire et Kurt se sent rougir à son tour derrière sa tasse.

« Et toi ?, reprend Blaine. Je suppose que Rachel n'est pas ta petite amie et que vous partagez simplement l'appartement ? »

Pour souligner ses paroles un gémissement leur parvient à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus étouffé.

« Ah, non. Nous ne sommes pas un couple si libéré. Je suis gay aussi et malgré la flamboyance de Rachel, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

Blaine manque de recracher son café par le nez avant de commencer à rire à gorge déployée. Kurt remarque alors de manière très inappropriée que Blaine a un très joli rire. Et un très joli sourire. Un très joli tout en fait.

Oups.

« Oh. Okay. »

_Wow Kurt, très discret tout ça. Pourquoi ne pas carrément lui demander son numéro de téléphone._

Kurt n'a jamais été quelqu'un de subtile en ce qui concerne ce type de relations… sociales.

Il est en train de penser à s'excuser de manière un peu gênée lorsqu'un bruit de coup sur le mur les fait se retourner de concert.

« Kurt !, leur parvient la voix étouffée de Rachel. Tu as encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte, il y a un courant d'air ! »

Kurt roule des yeux et se lève de mauvaise grâce.

« Bon, je suppose que ceci est mon signal pour que je réintègre mon doux logis. Merci pour le café, tu as sûrement évité à mes doigts de tomber et j'en ai encore besoin.

\- Pas de problème ! répond Blaine en se relevant à son tour. Kurt remarque alors qu'il y a de petits rênes sur son pyjama. Festif.

\- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré et hum, à une prochaine ? »

Blaine reprend sa tasse et Kurt se sent légèrement frissonner lorsque leurs doigts se frôlent.

« A une prochaine. Bonne nuit ? Ou enfin… bref. »

Kurt retient un petit sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine se revoient régulièrement, mais jamais vraiment de manière officielle toujours entre deux portes ou sur le palier et quelques fois aussi sur la cage d'escalier de secours. Kurt en est venu à attendre ces genres de petits rendez-vous et pour un peu, il pousserait même Rachel dans les bras de Brody pour se donner une excuse. Quelques fois, leurs sorties sur les marches ne coïncident pas, mais ils ont tous les deux pris l'habitude de gratter légèrement contre la fenêtre pour signifier leur présence. Jusqu'ici ils n'ont réussi à ne se louper que deux fois.

C'est assez étrange de ne se retrouver que sur ces escaliers, même s'ils échangent beaucoup et qu'ils ont maintenant leurs petits rituels bien huilés. Kurt rapporte à manger et Blaine une thermos pleine de café ou de thé selon leur humeur. Kurt a même investit dans un petit chauffage d'appoint qu'il tire dehors à l'aide d'une rallonge et qui fait monter substantiellement leur facture d'électricité (ils le branchent une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre pour partager équitablement).

Plus le temps passe, plus cela ressemble à des rendez-vous, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherche à mettre de mots dessus.

Ils discutent avec facilité et plaisir, leurs silences confortables, parfois entrecoupés des soupirs de Rachel et des grognements de Brody. Kurt apprend beaucoup de choses sur Blaine et sans doute Blaine en apprend-il tout autant. Kurt apprend que Blaine vient de Westerville Ohio et que le monde est bien petit, il apprend aussi que son rêve est de se produire sur scène et que ses relations à sa famille sont compliquées, lorsqu'une nuit Blaine le rejoint après un coup de téléphone tendu. Ce soir là, Blaine prend sa main dans la sienne mais Kurt n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'en soit véritablement rendu compte. Il apprend les petites choses et les secrets, ces choses qui demandent souvent plusieurs années avant d'être avouées du bout des lèvres mais qui coulent entre eux comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et Kurt sent son cœur battre encore et encore dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croise parfois le regard de Blaine, si bien qu'il est souvent obligé de détourner la tête pour cacher ce qui n'est qu'un secret de polichinelle.

* * *

« Kurt, franchement, vous êtes tous les deux des idiots.

\- Hey !

\- Il n'y pas de 'Hey !' qui tienne. Vous êtes des idiots, point barre. Vous allez vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore combien de temps ? Franchement, au début c'était presque comique, maintenant c'est juste pathétique.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Rachel…

\- Bien sûr que si que je comprends. Je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Ah bon ? Vas-y, éclaire-moi ?

\- Tu es tout simplement terrifié. Tu es terrifié parce que jusqu'ici tous ceux à qui tu as donné une petite pièce de ton cœur t'ont fait souffrir. Mais Kurt, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que Blaine en tient déjà une entre ses doigts. »

Alors un jour, Kurt gratte à la fenêtre de Blaine sans prétexte. Parce que Rachel et Brody ont rompu pour un temps indéterminé et parce que Kurt est fatigué d'avoir peur. Il le fait le cœur battant, les mains moites et le cerveau baignés d'endorphines.

Blaine ouvre la fenêtre presqu'immédiatement.

« Oh, hey Kurt ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Je n'entends pas la douce voix de Rachel il te faut des œufs ou du sel ? »

Et, parce que Rachel a raison et que Kurt est terrifié, il saisit la perche que Blaine lui tend sans s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, hum. Je suis en train de faire des crêpes et je n'ai pas assez de lait, est-ce que tu pourrais me dépanner ? »

Blaine fronce les sourcils et Kurt se rend compte que ses yeux sont humides et ses mains tremblantes.

« Kurt, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Blaine enjambe la fenêtre et prend ses mains dans les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et Kurt peut sentir les cals de ses doigts sur ses phalanges.

« Kurt, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Longue journée. Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Mais…

\- Blaine, s'il te plait. »

Blaine lâche ses mains et un masque d'incompréhension obscurcit son visage alors que ses lèvres se plissent et ses yeux se baissent.

Et Kurt… Kurt ne peut pas laisser Blaine comme ça. Il ne peut pas lui mentir et lui faire croire quelque chose qui n'est pas. Et surtout, il ne veut jamais, jamais, être à nouveau à l'origine de cette expression douloureuse sur son visage.

« Blaine… »

Blaine secoue la tête sans le regarder.

« Non, je… Je comprends. Je vais te chercher le lait et te laisser tranq… »

La bouche de Kurt sur la sienne l'empêche de finir sa phrase. Leurs lèvres sont sèches et celles de Kurt légèrement froides d'avoir attendu trop longtemps dans le froid de février. Leur baiser ne dure pourtant qu'une fraction de seconde, trop rapide surement pour laisser à Blaine le temps de réagir.

« Je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps. », souffle Kurt contre sa joue avant d'y amener doucement ses doigts pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et il attend. Il attend que Blaine face quelque chose, mais Blaine le regarde simplement les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Kurt baisse alors les yeux et sent son cœur s'écraser dans sa poitrine douloureusement parce qu'une fois de plus, il a vu des choses là où il n'y en avait pas.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il d'une fois faible. Tellement désolé. »

Blaine ne répond toujours pas et Kurt ne peut pas rester là. Il ne peut pas croiser à nouveau son regard alors que son cœur se brise en petite miettes qui tombent sur le sol et se dressent entre eux comme un mur.

Kurt lui tourne donc le dos et enroule ses bras autour de son torse comme pour se protéger de la douleur qui est en train de le secouer tout entier et il se dirige vers la porte de sa petite fenêtre.

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulent. Trois jours pendant lesquels Kurt a l'impression de retenir sa respiration. Il guette le moindre bruit, la moindre parole lui parvenant de derrière la cloison séparant leurs deux appartements. Blaine reste silencieux.

Et puis, Rachel et Brody se remettent ensemble pour il ne sait quelle raison et tout recommence. Sauf que Kurt ne peut plus sortir sur l'escalier de secours et qu'il est obligé d'endurer cris et gémissements et coup de cadre lit contre le mur donnant sur sa chambre. Cela lui donne envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il avait raison et que sa stupidité lui a fait perdre cette chose fragile qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir briser.

« Je devrais peut-être tout simplement renoncer », murmure-t-il doucement en faisant chauffer la bouilloire alors qu'un nouveau grognement traverse la pièce.

Il est en train de faire couler l'eau sur le petit sachet dans sa théière et de regarder d'un œil le dernier morceau de cheesecake dans le frigo lorsqu'un grattement à la fenêtre se fait entendre.

Kurt sursaute et pose immédiatement la bouilloire pleine d'eau chaude. Blaine se tient derrière la vitre, visiblement nerveux et… est-ce qu'il porte un costume ?!

Kurt baisse les yeux sur son pyjama et se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il enfile rapidement une paire de chaussons et sa veste avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et sort un bouquet de roses de derrière son dos. Kurt ouvre grand les yeux avant de le saisir et de balbutier bêtement :

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que… »

Blaine le coupe en posant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Kurt, je… Hum, laisse-moi juste… Okay. Je reprends. Hum… »

Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'être un idiot. Je, hum… des fois il me faut un petit peu de temps avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il y a juste en sous de mon nez et je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour tout ce qui est de la romance et… bref, je suis un idiot et tu me ferais un grand honneur d'accepter de venir diner avec moi ce soir. »

Kurt sent à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et il doit déglutir avant de pouvoir répondre d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour un diner… »

Blaine hausse les épaules et sourit.

« Mets juste quelque chose de chaud et une paire de chaussures.

\- Okay. »

Kurt saisit une écharpe, une paire de bottes et une paire de gants avant de se rediriger vers la fenêtre.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que cela soit une tenue appropriée pour… »

Blaine s'écarte et les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

« Oh. »

Blaine a décoré l'intégralité de la plateforme de l'escalier reliant leurs deux appartements. Il a accroché une guirlande autour de la rambarde, de petites bougies sur les marches et une grande nappe blanche sur le sol, garnie d'assiettes, de couverts et de deux flutes de champagnes. Leur petit chauffage est branché sur le côté et Blaine se tient bien droit à côté en se mordillant les lèvres et en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons.

« J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que c'était à propos. Je sais que ce n'est pas un vrai restaurant ou quoi que ce soit et si ça ne te plait pas, j'ai aussi des réservations tardives au Mastroiani au bas de la rue, mais… »

Kurt enjambe la fenêtre pour le rejoindre et pose immédiatement à son tour un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense que tu es très bon en ce qui concerne la romance. »

Et il ponctue sa phrase en remplaçant son doigt par ses lèvres. Cette fois ci, il n'y a pas d'hésitation. Blaine passe immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou pour les rapprocher un peu plus et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre. Kurt sent un frisson électrique courir du sommet de sa tête à la pointe de ses pieds en passant par la pulpe de ses doigts qui agrippent et froissent la veste de Blaine. Bien vite, leurs bouchent s'ouvrent et leurs langues se cherchent avant de se frôler doucement et de s'enrouler l'une contre l'autre. Kurt a fermé les yeux dès que leurs lèvres ce sont touchées et Blaine envahit tous ses autres sens. Il sent le savon, la vanille, le froid et le champagne et ses grandes mains sur sa nuque laissent de longues trainées chaudes sur sa peau. Sa bouche a un goût de menthe et glisse sur la sienne avec de petits bruits moites qui devraient être ridicules mais qui ne le sont pas.

Lorsqu'ils se détachent enfin l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration, Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant légèrement comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé sûrement depuis le lycée.

« Wow. », souffle-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de les humidifier pour goûter encore l'ombre de la saveur de Blaine du bout de la langue.

Blaine le regarde les yeux grands ouverts et les pommettes rougies par le froid et Kurt se souvient soudain du jour où ils se sont rencontrés de Blaine en pyjama, parka et moon boots, le nez et les joues rouges, sa bouches ourlée par un sourire. Quelque part, cela ne pouvait se terminer que comme ça, sur cet escalier, avec l'un d'entre eux en pyjama.

« J'ai hum, j'ai préparé des lasagnes et de la salade. Je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier, mais ma mère m'a aidé au tel…

\- Blaine.

\- Oh, heu. Je me tais. Bien. Voilà. Je me tais. »

Kurt sourit à nouveau. Il a l'impression de ne faire que sourire.

Sa main se pose sur la joue de Blaine et son pouce caresse doucement la naissance de sa pommette.

« Je n'ai pas faim, murmure-t-il juste contre sa mâchoire.

\- Oh. »

Blaine fait une petite moue déçue et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, juste là où sous l'odeur du savon il peut sentir Blaine et juste Blaine.

« On pourra manger plus tard. »

Il finit sa phrase par un baiser humide derrière son oreille.

« Oh. … OH. »

Blaine se met à rire et Kurt peut en sentir les vibrations contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai dis qu'il me fallait toujours du temps pour comprendre les choses. »

Kurt embrasse simplement l'arrête de sa mâchoire et glisse sa main dans la sienne.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur.

\- Okay. »

* * *

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont de préservatifs. Blaine n'avait pas véritablement considéré cette option, peu sûr simplement que sa demande soit bien reçue et cela n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de Kurt qui en était au point de penser à entrer dans les ordres. Ils pourraient demander à Rachel mais… non. Pas avec ce qu'il se passe encore derrière la cloison.

Cela les fait rire plus qu'autre chose, parce qu'ils semblent être incapables d'arrêter de rire ou de sourire depuis qu'ils ont tous les deux franchis le cadre de la fenêtre.

Blaine déshabille Kurt avec révérence, comme si le pyjama qu'il portait valait plus que le costume qu'il jette dans un coin de la pièce sans grande considération. Son regard s'arrête sur chaque centimètre de peau révélé et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsque Blaine s'agenouille à ses pieds pour faire glisser son pantalon, le tissu souple tombant délicatement sur ses pieds nus.

Blaine lève les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Kurt dont les doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux.

« Touche moi. », murmure Kurt d'une voix rauque, les paumes de ses mains sur les épaules dont il peut sentir les muscles rouler sous ses doigts.

Et c'est ce que Blaine fait.

Ils se découvrent doucement du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre toujours un peu plus fort. Le froid mordant de l'extérieur est maintenant remplacé par une chaleur brûlante qui les enveloppe tous les deux et qui assourdit le bruit de leurs respirations saccadés et les petits gémissements qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres alors qu'ils se noient l'un dans l'autre.

A l'extérieur, la guirlande accrochée autour de la rampe de l'escalier continue de clignoter et les bougies de se consumer, baignant la pièce d'une lumière chaude et discrète qui se love autour d'eux comme une caresse.

 _C'est ça_ , pense Kurt, juste avant de murmurer son plaisir contre la bouche pliante de Blaine sous la sienne _, c'est juste ça de remettre son cœur et son corps entre les mains de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça._

* * *

Le temps s'écoule comme de la mélasse et ils n'y font pas attention, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures en murmurant de petits riens qui n'ont leur place que sur l'oreiller et qui ramènent encore et toujours un sourire sur leur visage jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment d'eux même.

Ils sont sur le point de s'endormir lorsque deux coups fermes sur la cloison les font sursauter, si bien que Kurt manque d'envoyer son coude dans les côtes de Blaine qui a à peine le temps de l'éviter.

Il est en train de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement son torse pour se faire pardonner, lorsque Rachel hurle derrière le mur.

« On est très heureux pour vous, mais vous pourriez faire moins de bruit s'il vous plait ?! »

Kurt et Blaine éclatent de rire.

* * *

Bonne année 2013 ! :)


End file.
